


The Unending Journey - (FFXiV Romance Oneshots)

by Eriendor



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriendor/pseuds/Eriendor
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 17





	1. Y'shtola

The warm sun beats across your chest, the heat from it clear even through the heavy armor. The gambeson underneath helps to an extent… but the heat of Sagolii Desert is not one to be denied easily. You raise a hand to your brow to shield your face from the sun, your helmet is held in the other, the scorching rays making it more of a liability than anything else.

Still you trudge along, your heavy boots crunching against the desert sand. You let out a grunt and turn your head towards your travelling partner.

The Miqo’te to your left doesn’t actually appear to be faring much better, though that is more than likely due to the fact she is wearing white clothes. You offered her a cloak earlier but she turned in down in case she had a need to draw her staff quickly… yet there has been no sign of the Amal’jaa, though with the sun the way it is you wouldn’t be surprised if one of the bastards resummoned Ifrit when you weren’t looking.

The Miqo’te shoots you a glance, a frown on her face as you both make your way up the sand dune. “No we are not ‘there yet’, and I would much prefer you put your energy towards walking than grunting and shaking your head.”

You merely arch a brow and let out another grunt, earning a satisfyingly annoyed grunt in return from the Miqo’te next to you. It was Y’shtola’s idea to look for the ruins in the desert instead of just merely relaxing once you got back to the Source. You are a hero, which means you agreed without question (much to the annoyance of Tataru), but that doesn’t mean you can’t rib her over it either.

“There.”

Your travelling partner just a hand forward, a single finger pointing towards a squat series of stone structures nestled between the next set of dunes. They are shining white and proud despite the sand encrusted around them, the structures themselves seemingly undamaged if buried. There’s only about four of them, each about the same size, with an oasis just next to them. There are no tents or signs of life immediately visible, which hopefully means bandits haven’t made a home of them since it’s denizens left centuries ago.

A new sense of life fills both your steps as you make your way down the hill towards the structures.

They remind you of Belah'dian structures, though history was never your strong suit… ever. Your partner runs to the center of them, clear irises looking about with curiosity as you make your way over to the oasis. With a click the canteen’s unclip from your belt and you dip them both under the surprisingly cool waters of the oasis. Behind you you hear Y’shtola having a conversation with herself, though precisely what she is saying you neither care to understand nor choose to put much thought into. You’re an adventurer, your job is to be a bodyguard or to clean ancient places of nasties so the academics like Y’shtola can wander in.

Once both are full you stomp back with a smile on your face, Y’sthola is still looking from ruin to ruin, her eyes missing not a scant detail.

You flip one of the canteens around in your hand and press it against her cheek, the Miqo’te letting out a yelp, her tail pointing up in surprise as she jerks back. She recovers a moment later, a frown on her face. “Cease you-”

…

“Is that water?”

You nod your head and offer the canteen to her, the Miqo’te snatching it out of your hand and popping the top off in one smooth motion. You join her a second later, the clean water doing a remarkable job in fighting off the desert heat, if momentarily.

With a sigh she lowers it again. “You are forgiven.”

You smile. “So distracted by the ruins you didn’t even notice the oasis?” You raise your hand to catch the canteen tossed your direction, Y’shtola crosses her arms under her chest, brow raised as if daring you to continue.

You however have no urge to egg her on further, instead you turn your attention to the four buildings surrounding you. Each are made of a fine white stone with a faint hint of a path between them all. There is a plinth in the center of them all, hinting at a statue or the like was sitting there previously. “Belah'dian?”

Y’shtola shakes her head. “Older, perhaps the race that originally built the Temple of Qarn.”

You eye the plinth a moment longer, wondering if there is a forty foot statue walking around before shrugging your shoulders and moving into one of them. The change in temperature once you walk inside is both immediate and wholly welcomed. The interior though caked with sand is in good condition and serves as a great guard against the desert heat. Inside is what remains of a table, the stone it was made of having oddly survived not nearly as well as the structure surrounding it.

You reach up over your shoulder and unhook the axe from your back, setting the point into the ground you lean the shaft against the wall before rolling your shoulders. A satisfying series of pops sound out… only to be chorused with the sound of an amused Miqo’te.

“Did you not believe they could be trapped?”

She steps into the structure far more lightly than you did, and you look back to see a playful smile on Y’shtola’s face.

“If it was I would probably just have to slam my axe into something worse than that and you could deal with it.”

She walks past you, her tail whapping you across the back as she walks by. “A very simple mindset.”

You grunt and unclasp the straps over your shoulders, the chest armor falling away a moment later. If something feels like starting a fight you can more than deal with it in your gambeson… that and frankly you would rather not die of heatstroke before making it back to Ul’dah.

“Nobody ever hired me for my brains, even after becoming the Warrior of Light… and Darkness, and I am many things, used to a desert is not one of them. I am a man of the waves.”

You trudge forward and lean against the far wall, your boots sliding in the sand until you fully sit down against it. Y’shtola looks at you with yet more amusement. “Of the waves? I had noted your accent as Limsan but I do not believe you’ve ever embellished upon your past.”

You let out a sigh. “Been too busy slayin’ Primals and saving the world to talk much about myself. My entry into the scions was rather rushed either way… and I didn’t get a chance to meet many before… yeah.”

The frown returns on her face, though this is not one of annoyance as it is more of regret. “What were you before you became an adventurer?”

You tap the axe. “Privateer, had a good contract to hunt the Empire’s ships before I got blasted off the captain’s ship. Ain’t seen him since, washed up on Bloodshore and was rescued by a travelling merchant… rest is history I suppose.”

“You were a pirate?”

“Privateer.” You correct with a grin. “Til Sea Swallows All, piracy isn’t legal anymore anyways.” Your eyes drift to the axe, it’s a simple thing but has served you well for the past year. “Not that it matters much anymore, too busy to sail the waters again.”

Without a word Y’shtola walks up to you and slides down the will, a relieved sigh escaping her lips as she finally settles down against it. “How long has it been since you’ve had a break?” She finally asks.

“An odd question, I’m always doing something, though some tasks are less strenuous than others… ancient ruins, lost temples, entire realms to save. If somebody had told me a year back that being the Warrior of Light and Darkness would be so stressful I would have probably turned it down.”

A wry chuckle escapes her. “You wouldn’t.”

“No probably not, but the thought amuses me, I miss the seas but a normal life hasn’t been in the cards for awhile… a break would be nice though.”

“I shall speak to Urianger and the others when we return, if anyone deserves a rest it would be you… but whatever would you do with your time?”

You shrug your shoulders again, your eyes exploring the structure a moment before returning to watching the doorway. “Probably fishing, been a while since I’ve had a chance. May find a girl or similar company too, though I’d rather not do it as the ‘Warrior’.”

Her tail slides against the sand, clear amusement in her voice as she speaks. “A girl? I’ve never heard you mention interest in such a thing.”

“Been busy, though I never had much in the way of luck with it beforehand. Though at this point I doubt anyone would recognize me along the coast.” You raise an arm, “bit more muscle than I used to have, also more than a few new scars.”

“I’m sure you would be quite popular, and I’m more than sure Thancred would be happy to join you. However if all you sought was female companionship I would think you wouldn’t have to travel near as far as Limsa Lominsa.” Her tail lifts off the sand to wrap around the back of your waist, your eyes trailing down to look at the appendage before you feel a soft hand moving your chin.

You turn your gaze back to find yourself staring into the milky-white eyes of Y’shtola Rhul, an… interesting expression on her face.

“I-er, Y’shtola I wouldn’t ask such a thin-, I mean you are quite pretty yes. But I was more looking to rel… er.”

Her face leans closer to yours, a mischievous smile on her face. “So very simple.”

Your abortive attempt at words are cut off as a soft warmth fills you, the faint taste of cinnamon dancing across your lips before the Miqo’te pulls back. “If all you sought was a woman’s arms I would direct you back to Ul’dah… unless?”

You stare at her a moment before making your decision.

Let nobody say the Warrior didn’t charge into battle... And on that day you discovered a heat far greater than the desert sands.


	2. Alisaie

You hold out the rod for Alisaie, the sharlayan staring at it a moment before slowly taking it into her hands.

“It’s… heavy.” She comments.

“It’s meant to be, better fer catching fish.”

She looks into your eyes a moment before fully pulling it out of your grasp and planting it into the ground. “When you stated you wished to go adventuring… this is not what I envisioned.”

You shrug your shoulders and lay further back against the wild oak that has served as both your shade and bed for the past two hours. You admittedly got to this spot slightly early… but from the fact that Alisaie had no less than two Viera following her means she got quite lost trying to find you in this forest. Which, admittedly, you can understand. Alisaie is at heart a city girl much like her brother, while she has some skill for living out in the wilds she is in no way a Wildwood.

You watch as she pulls the fishing rod back before casting it forwards, the line sailing through the air before landing in the water with a faint ‘plop’. “A good cast, and here ah thought ah was going to have ta teach ya how ta fish.”

“X'rhun Tia taught me,” she answers. “The old cat taught me how to make my way in the wilds.” She blinks, staring at the bobber a moment before turning her head to you. “Have you seen him lately.”

You nod your head. “He’s doing fine last ah saw him, he’s been camped out in Mor Dhona funnily enough, probably driving those fellers in the Rising Stones crazy with stories.”

Alisaie giggles, the sound light and airy. “Sounds like him...” The sharlayan trails off, her eyes scrutinizing you before she tilts her head in curiosity. “That’s the first time I remember you mentioning the Source in weeks.”

You shrug your shoulders again. “Ah try not to think about it until ah know ah can bring y’all back.” You answer simply. “Ah keep Tataru up to date on progress, but this world needs my help more than the Source at the moment, thinking about it would only be ah distraction.”

You turn your gaze from Alisaie towards the woods again. The sunlight is bright filtering down through the trees but not near as bright as it was a month back, back when this forest hadn’t see the night sky for over a century. It is warm and pleasant, reminding you of your home in Gridania. Well, what was once your home, you can’t honestly recall the last time you were there.

Not that that particularly bothers you, one does not volunteer for adventure expected to return home frequently.

You lean your head back further, the sunlight hitting your cheek. You smile lightly as the sound of the rustling leaves and gently moving waters fill your ears. “Right now ah just want to relax, for a few hours at least.”

Time passes like this for a good five minutes by your reckoning, before you hear a rustle on the grass in front of you and open your eyes. Alisaie has turned around, the white haired woman staring at you with a rather frustrated expression. Her hands are clutching at the grass, the knuckles white with exertion.

You stare back at her, and utter the first words the come to mind. “Need me to kill somethin’ for ya?”

… Well it’s usually been a good opener for conversations in the past.

Alisaie stares at you, the frustration on her face mounting before she releases, shoving a finger against your chest as she moves her face within a foot of yours. “How are you so calm about this!?”

“Calm about what, fishing?”

The frustration washes away instantly. “No… not fishing, you’ve been so busy you haven’t even been able to go back home. Doesn’t that bother you?”

You stare into her eyes, your green meeting her blue. “Not really to be honest,” you say after a long moment. “Ah have friends in the source but people here need my help, took awhile ta even find the time ta take a break ta fish ah’ve been so busy.” You turn your gaze from her towards the lake again. “I’m the Warrior, it’s my job ta help people, so no, not really.”

You smile again, the wind whistles through the trees and the fragrant smell of flowers tickle your nose. “Sides, it’s all worth it ta make people happy.”

The finger drops, the hand falling uselessly against your leg as she stares at you. Her shoulder shakes, and you can see the faint wellings of moisture in the corners of her eyes. “How do you keep going?”

“Pardon?”

Her head drops, and you feel something wet and warm hit your pants legs. “I… visited The Inn, and told them all about what you did, most of the patients had already returned to their families, but some still remained.”

You hear a tearing sound and look down to see the clumps of grass she was clutching onto rip free from the earth, dirt staining her hands even as her arms shake. “I visited Tesleen’s grave, I-I told her all about you, she was so close to seeing the night.”

The tears come down freely, and without a word you gentle reach your hand forward to lift her chin. Her face is wet with tears, and given how sudden this was… this was more than likely something she was holding back for awhile. Though it was also something you expected of her.

“Smile.”

The sharlayan looks at you, her eyes unfocused. You carefully reach up and dabs your fingers against her cheeks, the moisture lifting off as you give her your most calming smile. “Ya don’t need ta try and be so strong, ah get bothered by things too… but ah close friend ah mine told me something ah’ve kept near and dear to myself.”

Alisaie reaches up to cup the hand currently resting on her cheek, a faint sniffle escaping her. “What?”

You pull her closer and rest her head against your shoulder, one arm moves to hold her back while the other rests on her head. “A smile better suits a hero.”

You hold her like this for a good minute before gently pulling her back, her face is a mess, dried tears staining her cheeks and her eyes red. “Ya have nothing ta prove to the world that ya haven’t already Alisaie.”

She stares at you wordlessly, her mouth opening and closing like she wants to say something. You speak up first, leaning forward as you move to grab the fishing pole again. “Ya ready ta get back to fis-”

Your words are cut off as a certain white haired woman dives forward, with a clink your teeth hit hers. It hurts for a moment, but the lips meeting your are far more distracting.

… Okay so you didn’t see that one coming.


End file.
